


Main Attraction

by SofaCozy



Series: Various Pleasures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaCozy/pseuds/SofaCozy
Summary: No warnings
Series: Various Pleasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109093





	Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings

She was nervous. It wasn’t completely unusual for her, but the situation was. She stepped out of her shoes and pulled her thin dress over her head. The rough flooring grated against her bare feet. The cool wind made her shiver. She looked around and noted the empty sidewalk across from the house. She hoped it stayed that way.

Slowly, she walked forward until her feet reached the edge of the pool. She dipped her toes in and noted the pleasantly warm temperature. She stepped in and moved until she was submerged up to her stomach. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the water.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, when she heard the gate open. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back. He removed his shoes and came closer. He quickly entered the water. She stood up straight and looked up at him as he came closer. He reached her and curled his arms around her waist.

“Isn’t it nice to have a house to ourselves? The pool is my favorite part.”

She smiled. “Yeah, I love the pool. Having you to myself is just an added bonus.”

He laughed, “You…” he shook his head. He tilted his head down and looked her in the eyes, “How about I make myself the main attraction?”

She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, “Please, prove me wrong.”

She moved towards him and tilted her head. He bent down and began kissing her. It was enthusiastic and passionate. He dragged her closer and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved them into deeper water.

He tightened his grip on her waist and ground his hips into hers. Pleasure sparked and fueled their fervent kisses.

He broke off and began kissing down her chin. He lavished attention on her neck. She clenched her legs tighter around his hips and moved her neck to give him more access. He worked his way down until he was kissing the skin above her breasts. His hands moved up and unclasped her bathing-suit top.

He pulled her up and began lavishing attention on her breasts. He kissed and sucked around the nipples until she begged him to continue. His lips suctioned onto a nipple and his other hand found the other. She threw back her head and moaned. She forgot about the potential people on the sidewalk and let lose all the noises she had restrained. Her nails scratched his back and he pulled away. She pleaded with her eyes, begging him to continue. He smirked and shook his head. He unlatched her legs from his hips and slid her shorts off. Her breath hitched as she realized what was coming. She quickly looked around, checking for pedestrians. There were none.

His fingers teased her opening and her attention snapped back to him. He was smirking at her. His fingers reached closer almost entering. Her patience quickly snapped, and she jerked her body onto his fingers. Her back arched and her legs stead further apart. He withdrew his fingers only leaving the tips in. She looked up and he asked, “Am I the main attraction yet?”

Her response was strained, “No, I think you need to work a little bit harder.”

His fingers plunged in and quickly found a steady rhythm. Her back arched and she gasped his shoulders to keep herself from sinking into the water. She threw her head back and moaned as his pace sent threads of intense pleasure throughout her body.

Her walls began tightening, and he withdrew his fingers again. She finally admitted, “Yes, you’re the best part of this place. Now get on with it!”  
He took the opportunity to position them. As she finished her exasperated admittance, he thrust up, filling her already sensitive body to the brim. She bit her lip to contain the scream she could feel building. He grasped her hips and set a steady pace. By the fifth thrust she had all but given up trying to keep quiet. Her cries and moans were let loose with little regard. His pace continually sped up until her she could feel her finish approaching. She started to meet his thrusts and reached forward to bite his shoulder. Her sudden action, and the incredible tightness, quickly caught up with him and he joined her in muffling his cries. The new pain in her shoulder and his frantic pace quickly pushed her over the edge. He followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to leave a prompt or suggestion.


End file.
